D is For Dead
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: AU: On a distant planet of mostly water and hardly any land the human like race has gone underground. It was a good idea at the time, but now a group is trapped in the lower levels with the dead. How can they escape? What will happen?


Title: D is for Dead

Genre: Sci-Fi, Horror, Drama, 'Love'

Rating: Mature (Around R)

Show: DBZ

Need To Know: It's an A/U. A distant planet has been over took by a virus, one that brings the dead back to life and gives them super powers.

Time Setting: Earth type planet around the years 1980 - 2000

Main Characters: Bulma, Vegeta, ChiChi, Goku, 17, 18, Ywamcha, Krillian, Trunks, Bra, Nappa, Raditz.

Groups/Relations: Bulma is Trunks sister. Bra is Vegeta's sister. Raditz, Goku, Nappa are all brothers. 17 and 18 are siblings. Force A: Vegeta, 18, Krillian, Nappa, Raditz, Goku, and Ywamcha. Workers: ChiChi, 17, Trunks, Bra, Bulma.

Chapter 1: The Virus

Lights flashed and siren's blasted all around the small landform on which the creatures lived. They were most human like but for the fact the men had tails and could change at the full moon into ape like creatures.

"Bulma!" A male voice yelled. The blue haired scientist ignored him and continued to try and prevent the infection. "Bulma!" The voice commanded now and the face of her father appeared in the door window, Bulma looked up for a moment then returned to typing. She forced the airlocks to shut and closed her eyes. If it worked, and for the sake of the planet she hoped it did, only a few more would die- so what if it included her own. Thankful her father had exited the lab hours ago Bulma concluded the password and shut her eyes tightly.

Since most of the planet was covered in water it left no room for homes. They had token hold of this problem by building underground and in the oceans with sealed buildings and air locks. The main level leading up to the streets and the lower levels housing and being work places.

Bulma had closed the lower levels and thus doomed a handful of the population who had not already died and hand not escaped to death.

With a sigh she stood up and moved around the lab reading stuff and finishing up different experiments. The air that was left in the levels would last a few days and then everyone would suffocate.

Dr. Briefs held his head. He couldn't let this happen. It was wrong, even though it was right. He could not let his children die, but Bulma didn't know Trunks was down there. Maybe he could find someone to go rescue them all…

Bulma looked at the clock. It had been around 2 hours since the infection had spread. She wasn't sure what had happened but after the last communication relieved she had not wanted to take any chances. Bulma stood quickly and looked around. A noise had startled her. No one had clearance to be around the area… unless it was another doctor who had made it. Bulma placed her ear to the door and held her breath. It sounded like heavy sniffing. Could a lab dog get out? They were in cages, and behind heavy doors. No way.

Bulma bit her lip and slowly walked over to the computers hacking into the camera system and looking back at the door.

A blur of souls stood at the door trying to find out what, or who, was on the other side. Bulma stopped a scream and pulled her legs up into the computer chair. The dead were alive and looking for her. Maybe they couldn't tell she was in the room?

The door was being banged on now.

'I have to find a way out' Bulma yelled in her head. She looked around and ran over to the desk near the door pushing it across and blocking the door. She huffed lightly. She wasn't very strong. She had more smarts then bronze. Bulma continued to move things to the door before flicking through the cameras and checking for survivors. After a few gruesome screens she found a few closed to each other and telephoned the first.

Baranica, called Bra, sat on the desk trying to think of a way out. She had seen the creatures attack the living. "Vegeta, I need you…" Bra gulped and jumped as the phone rang. She quickly answered it before the creatures could be lead to it. She spoke softly.

"Hello?"

"They aren't outside your room. My names Bulma Briefs and I'm a scientist here. I'm afraid I'm also the reason you are here. But I hope you understand… It was our lives or everyone's… And I think I made the right choice."

"Are you trapped down here?" Bra glared around the room. This woman condemned everyone and was no doubt safe above.

"Yes. I'm in the lab. I hacked the computer to try and keep everyone who's alive from being eaten. I didn't think so many would make it…"

"Can the line run outside of these levels?"

"No. They are for only these five levels of the lowest part. The main phone is almost at the top level. The halls are paced with those creatures. I think you should be ok for a while… I hope I am too; they're strong, so block the doors. I have a few others to warn as well. I should get off of here."

"Will you call later? I'm only 13 years old, I'm not ready to die, and especially not alone. I want my brother."

"I'm sorry… I'll try. There isn't that many left alive." Bulma held back tears.

"… You did… Do the right thing… Everyone could have died… But you did the logical thing."

"Thank you." Bulma hung up the phone and moved on to the next person alive and safe.

Bra pulled her purse up onto her lap and took out her cell phone. No signal.

Bulma looked at the screens and blinked lightly. She knew the boy who sat under the desk and hide from the view of the undead, the phone beside him. Bulma dialed the number and watched him hurry to answer it. To live he had to get out of the open viewed room/

17 listened a moment before he spoke in a hushed voice. "Hello?"

"17." Bulma whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Bulma… Was this your doing?"

"The shut down, not the infection." Bulma flicked tears away. "Is he here too?"

"…Yeah. Lost track of him in Zone 3C… nearest the furnace room. We were trying to find you and Dr. Briefs."

"Dad's outside the infected zone." Bulma shook her head and held back tears. " Neither of you should have came back here. Now we are all doomed." Bulma let the silence linger a moment before looking at the computer screen. "We have to get you out of there. Let me try and figure something out. Just stay calm and quiet for a few minutes."

17 gave a nod to the camera before holding the phone on his lap. He had nothing against the girl even if she had doomed him to this death. She was just too smart. Besides, she was most likely the only one who could get everyone left out alive… But, she was too good of a person to go without trying to find a cure that would cause problems.

Bulma hacked into the blueprints of the lower levels and took a second to plan out what 17 should do to get out alive. The creatures were faster than humans, stronger, but not smarter. If he could make it in to the next room and lock the door, he could buy some time to climb up into the vents and escape that way… But would what was left of the windows and door last long enough for him to make it? It was a risk. But, as far as she could tell, that was the only hope to get him out. If he made the right turns he could end up above the one girls room, and maybe help her out then go get Bra. Bulma had yet to contact the last female alive. But she could. And if 17 could get them all to a exit, she could open it long enough to let the three go… But what about Trunks. She hadn't seen him on the screens. Maybe 17 could look for him. But then again 17's life would be in dangerous as well…

Bulma explained the issue and let 17 decide what to do.

"I don't know if it'll hold or not either but I do know it isn't going to hold much longer and I'll end up dead." 17 thought a moment. "I guess I can handle rescuing a few girls, and I don't mind looking for Trunks first."

"…OK. Let me tell you the directions and then if you get lost I'll try and help you over the loud speakers." Bulma slowly told him the directions to both girls and assured him if she found Trunks he'd know. The creatures had stopped banging on the door and Bulma was if-y on what was going on. She wanted to get them all out quickly. At the begging she was sure she could kill a few to save the most… But now, after talking to a girl she didn't know and finding her friend and brother were trapped inside too, she couldn't do it.

Bulma left 17 to do his thing, trying not to think about what could happen. She phoned the last girl.

"Hello?" The voice whispered slowly.

"Stay calm. There are a few located outside the door to your right. They don't know if you're in there or not. My names Bulma Briefs, and I'm the reason you're trapped in here. I was trying to block the spread of the virus. My friend 17 is down here too, and my brother. 17 is going to collect the few still alive and go to one of the exits. I'll let you out then, and you should be safe after such. Just try and stay calm and quiet. He'll be coming from the vents."

"Ok." ChiChi whispered. Bulma hung the phone up and started her search for her brother finding nothing.

"Maybe he actually got out?" Bulma doubted.

A/N: Ok so it's short and not so good. But I hope it caught your attention. And maybe the next chapter will be better.


End file.
